


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by AristaWebb



Series: A Game of Cat and...Ladybug? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaWebb/pseuds/AristaWebb
Summary: For tonight she's his prey but the little Bug has been willingly caught and now her fate is in his paws. Reow. MLxCN PWP One-shot. You were warned. Enjoy.





	

Ladybug tugged at the chains that bound her wrists to the high ceiling, they clanked noisily in the abandoned warehouse. She made a noise of frustration trying to slip her wrists out of the leather straps but slight as her hands were she wasn’t getting out any time soon. She tried lifting one of her legs but her ankles were equally bound to steel rings bolted to the floor.  Pouting she tried to at least get a little more comfortable as her arms were starting to ache from being in this position too long.

He’d be here soon.

Her captor.

“Ah!”

Ladybug gasped and arched forward as far as she could when a claw stroked down her spine. She rocked back onto the balls of her feet as he padded round to stand in front of her.

Finger to toe in black leather, Chat Noir smirked at her, green eyes twinkling.

“Why hello, my lady,” he purred, rolling his ‘r’s and affecting a slight bow, “ready to reveal your true self to me?”

“Chat-” she began but he pressed gently finger to her lips, the tip of his claw pressing into the end of her nose.

“Hush,” his gaze travelled from her lips down her body and back to her eyes a lazily smile tugging at his lips. Like the cat that got the cream. She felt suddenly exposed when he looked at her that way, her breath hitched and she tried to twist away but she only succeeded in drawing his attention to her chest.

“Kitty,” she stilled, using his nickname to try to get his attention back to her face, “I can help you, it’s the Akuma, I can free you if you free me.”

“Reor, I really don’t think that’s necessary just yet,” his eyes hadn’t moved and his hands reached for her.

She curved backward feeling the chains above her head strain but she couldn’t escape him. She was a toy on a string for him without her lucky charm. He put his hands on her waist at first and she shivered. He brushed his thumbs across the spots on her stomach, her muscles tensed and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She took a shuddering breath as his clawed fingers walked up over her rib cage and traced the side of her breasts. Her fingers curled into fists and she licked her lips waiting for him to strike.

“Such lovely spots,” his voice was hushed but not quiet, huskier than before. She made the mistake of looking at him and saw right into his eyes; bright green, pupils blown wide and a predatory gleam. “So round,” her breath caught in her throat when his hands cupped her breasts, “these are truly lovely.”

“Now where-” he brushed his thumb over her breast until she gasped again, “ah, there.”

He took his hands away and suddenly she was aware of her body under her suit in a way she had never been before. It clung too tightly to every curve, she could feel its smooth texture against her skin, brushing against her with every move she made. She noticed she was breathing harder, her chest rising and falling, straining against the suit. Then his claws were back, tracing around her left nipple that he’d found before.

“Chat please!” she squeaked. Warmth flooded her breast, she tried to squirm away from him but he followed her effortlessly, still tracing lazy circles around her hardening nipple.

“Please what darling?” he purred close to her ear. When had he got so close. Azure ears snapped open and she tried to look at him but he pressed an open mouth kiss to her neck and she froze. His mouth was warm, his lips were soft, there was the ever so gentle brush of elongated canines against her neck as the kisses trailed up towards her ears.

“Oh how easy it would be,” his honey voice whispered to her. She knew what he meant. Her Miraculous. Her earrings. “I could just pluck them off right here, reveal your identity to me whilst your helpless to resist me.”

He flicked her nipple. Something white and hot lanced through her, seeming to settle low in her stomach and simmer there.

“What was that dearest?” he chuckled and pulled back to look at her, sagging in her chains, face flushed as red as her mask, and breathing hard.

“Please,” he flicked her nipple again and a keening noise escaped her throat. “Stop Chat!” Another flick. “Let me go.” Flick. “Let me help you.” This time he pinched and she arched so suddenly she nearly slammed into him. But he stepped back out of her way releasing her aching breast and smirked again.

“But this does help,” he replied, “and you don’t really want me to stop. Your body doesn’t want me to stop. I can see it. I can smell the desire on you Ladybug. Besides,” he tapped her earing with his ringed finger as he came around behind her, “we’ve got time.”

Before she could twist around in her restraints to keep him in site he’d stepped into her blind spot and pressed himself flush against her back. One arm came around her waist and pressed his hand flat to her stomach holding her to him. His other hand cupped her chin, stroking over her cheek and down her neck. His leather clad finger tips felt cool against her heated skin. Her head rolled back onto her shoulder and he leaned in to lick along her jaw and over the curve of her ear.

She was trying to keep the fog out of her mind, out of the part of her that tingled when he spoke; every little flirt, the part of her that felt suddenly hot when he was near; when any part of him brushed against her, the part of her that wanted to see him without the mask; wanted him to see her without hers.

“I wonder,” his words brought her back, “does the Lady wear anything under the bug?” the hand on her stomach dropped lower, cupping between her legs.

She squeaked, her thighs pressed together instinctively and she tried to arch away from him, going up onto her tip toes. But he’d anticipated her, his other arm was locked over her chest. But in jerking up she’d felt something hard brush against her ass through both lycra and leather. The purr in ear was deep and predatory.

“So hot,” he was kissing her neck again and she felt she might melt. His lips burned against her skin but his tongue felt cool. Lathering her neck with kisses, little bites, licks; she couldn’t think straight. How was she going to convince him to let her go.

“Let me go,” she whispered breathlessly, eyes half lidded, pressing her cheek into his.

“If that’s what you really want, I’m sure we can find a way to oblige.”

She relaxed, maybe the power of the Akuma was starting to wear off, he’d had his fu-

The tip of his claw traced the seam of her crotch and touched a part of her no man had ever touched. Her eyes flew open as the pad of his finger came to rest over that place again, the crest of her womanhood, and pressed in. Her legs quaked and she felt they might give way beneath her.

“You’re shaking little bug,” he chuckled, “are you going to spread your little wings and fly for me?”

His words were just a jumble to her. At first his finger moved in tantalizing circles, then up and down, pressing into her lower lips, straining at the lycra. “I can feel you, so hot and damp, but I want you to be ready for me Ladybug. I want you to want me.” She felt him grind against her, felt his heat, his hardening cock and gasped at what he meant.

High keening sounds were echoing around the warehouse, gasps and shuddering half noises that she only realized were her when he started to brush his fingers back and forth. Three fingers pressed flat against her nub rocking left and right in an increasingly frenzied pace. Sweat beaded on her brow and heat flushed her entire body. Her fists clenched and unclenched she tossed her head back and forth. His arms were locked around her waist, his right hand steading his left wrist but he did not let up his pace. She pressed into his fingers, her hips rocking and jerking, the muscles in her thighs tensed and shook. And still the noises tumbling from her throat didn’t stop.

“Let yourself go Bug,” he smirked into her shoulder, grazing his teeth against the blade, and she was gone.

Straining into him, against him, her body was on fire. She’d masturbated before, explored with her fingers, felt the rush but never like this. Her eyes snapped open and the stars visible through the skylight seemed brighter than before, burning bright spots behind her retinas, the sky panted a saturated royal blue.

Then she sagged, a bead of sweat round down from her temple and traced the path his tongue had she didn’t know how long ago. He stepped away from her and suddenly she was rushed with cold. Her nipples were hard and sensitive against her suit, her thighs were still quaking and her cheeks were feverish.

She could see him now he was in front of her, she was resting her head against one of her hanging arms trying to catch her breath. “I wish you could see yourself Bug,” he licked his lips, “I mean, you’re always sexy but this…guess a girl can change her spots huh?”

“That’s,” she breathed, “leopards,” her breathing still too heavy for sentences.

He sashayed towards her twirling his tail, “Still sexy,” he licked his teeth, “but don’t go to sleep yet darling, there’s still the main event.

He pulled a little box controller out of one of his utility pockets and pressed a button. There was a whirring and grating of metal gears that needed oiling, a clink of chains.

“What,” another breath, “what are you doing?”

He knelt before her, taking hold of her hips, she froze. “Just having a little bit more fun,” he smirked devilishly, flashing his fangs as he leaned forward to press a kiss against her mound. She didn’t think there were words for the noise she made. She really hoped there weren’t. She startled when she felt another strap clasp around her ankle. She looked down to see the strap that was bolted to the floor lying open and limp on the concrete floor. Damn it, he’d distracted her.

“What?”

He stood before her, brandishing the controller again and winked. “I just want to see how flexible you are pet.”

Her eyes went wide as saucers when the gears whirred again and the chain clanked again. She didn’t understand what was happening until the chain now attached to her ankle went taut and began to drag her ankle backwards. She squeaked and bent her knee, hopping a little on the other foot to keep her balance. She clutched at the chains connected to her wrists to steady herself but her ankle kept rising. She squirmed but had to arch her back to keep moving with the chain which didn’t stop until her leg was pointing straight up towards the ceiling. If she’d wanted to she could have grasped her ankle now with her hands.

“Chat!” she whined, it wasn’t so much that it was uncomfortable, she was limber enough to accommodate the position she just couldn’t see the benefit. “You’ve had your fun, now let me go.”

“But how can I darling, when these are offered so nicely.” She flushed at the praise when he reached for her breasts again. He went back to his knees and she had to crane her neck to keep him in site. He splayed his fingers pushing her breasts together and dragging his palms over her sensitive nipples. She moaned. She couldn’t help it. And then she couldn’t stop when his mouth fastened around her right nipple through her suit and sucked. Teething at one breast while he massaged the other.

He kept going until she was arching into him. Moaning sounds that seem to come from her very core interlaced with low and stretched out versions of his name.

“That’s my girl,” he stood, “You’re ready.”

She quivered. She watched his hands as they reached for the front of his suit, one pinching the fabric to hold it steady whilst the other tugged at the tongue of a zip she hadn’t noticed until right now. The fabric pulled taught and then slackened as he eased his cock out passed the teeth and stroked it. “Do you like it pet?”

She couldn’t take her eyes off it. Darker than the pale skin at his throat and curving slightly upward at the tip. He fisted his hand around it and stroked lazily, taking his hand to the top, obscuring the tip and sliding back, taking the foreskin with it. The tip gleamed a dark red purple colour, slick and smooth looking, the slit a dark line through the center. She swallowed.

Dimly she heard him chuckling as he went to stand behind her and sucked in a nervous breath as she felt his claw trace her mound. Then cool air assailed her and she realized he’d cut away the crotch of her suit. She gasped and struggled a little at the chains but there was nothing she could do. He was looking right at her. She was so glad she couldn’t see his face.

“You’re beautiful my little Ladybug,” she jerked right off her standing foot when he brushed his thumb over her still sensitive clit.

“Ah-ah!” she cried struggling to right her balance.

“Now now Bug, don’t get too excited, the funs just starting.”

She bit her lip to keep the noises in when she felt his fingers brush through her folds, only then did she notice how wet she was.

“Ready yourself pet.”

One hand fastened on the hip of her standing leg and she felt the tip of his cock press against her labia, stroking from the bottom to her clit and back against before it slid forward. She gasped as the tip sunk into her, tenses and felt something in her molten core clench.

He groaned, “You’re a tight little bug.” And that was all the warning she got before he wrapped his arms around her skyward leg and pitched forward. Sinking balls deep inside her and she felt herself opening around him, the head moving inside of her, into her. She threw her head back and cried out for him. He stilled only for an instant, rocking his hips around in a circle, “So damn tight, stars above Bug, don’t stop doing that!”

She didn’t know what she was doing. She couldn’t focus on anything. The sound of skin meeting skin, the wet slap sounded to her as if through water. Her mouth was open, sound was coming out but she hand no control.

Her toes were curling and she was screaming as he thrust into her over and over. The head of his cocking hitting something deep inside her that made her nerves sing. His hands left her leg, grabbed her shoulders and thrust harder into her, she was begging, pleading as he turned her shoulders. Reached for her chin, claws scraping against her neck, her lips felt full as he pressed his hot mouth to hers. His tongue swept into her mouth, a parody to the jerky of his hips. His hands traced wayward patterns all over her body, looping around her as he lost control.

The beeping in her ears pulled her back out of the deep.

Her Miracle Stone! Tikki! She’d be running out of energy! She’s transform and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

She cried and cried his name as every part of him went rigid and something inside her burned.

The beeping!

.

.

.

Her eyes flew open.

The beeping was her alarm clock.

She was in her bedroom.

Sunlight streamed through the curtains.

Her head was flat to the mattress, her pillow on the floor and covers kicked off and tangled over the bottom of the bed.

She groaned and thumped her alarm so hard something cracked.

She winced and tried to steady her breath.

She pushed herself up, thank god it wasn’t a school day, she was going to need a shower.

Studying for the baccalauréat was hard enough without trying not be distracted by memories of her dreams.

“Is that you honey?” she heard her mother call as she padded towards the bathroom, “Happy 17th Birthday sweetheart!”

“Thanks mama!” Marinette called back as she walked into the bathroom.

She had a little bit of business to take care of. Cake could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I make absolutely zero apologies for the smut. I also find Ladybug and Chat Noir absolutely adorable, the series is so cute. I have a weakness for European animation and series.
> 
> This is part one of a 4 part-er. They weren't intended to be sequential and then it kinda went that way so we're running with it.
> 
> Part 2 up tomorrow, LAdrian ship.  
> Part 3 I still need to write but will be ChatMarinette  
> Part 4...well we'll see how 3 goes n'est pas?
> 
> Also I'm very new to this site so I'm sorry if I've got tagging or formatting horribly wrong D: Help, feedback and fanfic reviews much appreciated.
> 
> À Bientôt!


End file.
